


Father to Son

by SegaBarrett



Category: Breaking Bad, Oz (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvarez gets a visitor who has surprising news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father to Son

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Breaking Bad, or Oz.
> 
> A/N: Written for hardtime100, prompt "Fathers and Sons".

Miguel Alvarez folded one hand over the other. He couldn’t believe that they’d let him out of solitary to go to the visiting room, and he had no idea what this could be about. It had to be something bad, though. It was always something bad for him.

It seemed as if he had been waiting there forever when a young woman, Mexican-American with soft-looking black hair and brown eyes, approached.

“Miguel?” she called softly. He blinked at her. He didn’t recognize her.

“Yes?” he replied. She moved to sit in the chair across from him.

“You probably don’t remember me, but my name is Andrea Cantillo. Back… when you escaped from this place, back in 2001, we… met.”  
Alvarez tried to remember it.

“You mean we fucked?” he ventured.

“Yes.” The girl flinched lightly. “I… I never told you, there wasn’t really an easy way to get into… contact with you, but I… I got pregnant. And I had a son.”  
Alvarez’s eyes went wide.

“What?” He only barely comprehended what he was hearing. He had had a son, once, with Maritza. That seemed so long ago, though; that child was buried in a grave, sleeping forever. 

“His name… is Brock. He’s six.” Andrea’s voice was quiet. 

Alvarez rubbed his hands over his face.

“Why are you telling me now?”

Andrea sighed and looked down at the table, before reaching into her purse and pulling out a piece of paper.

“I’m… engaged. To a man who wants to adopt Brock. I need your signature to let it happen.”

“Wait…” Alvarez started, “You can’t just tell me that I have a son and then tell me you want me to give him up!”

Andrea narrowed her eyes at him.

“You think this is easy for me, Miguel? There was no way to contact you! It took me years to even track you down to this damned prison!”  
Alvarez shook his head again.

“No… no. I know the drill. The mother’s boyfriend gets in all nice and cozy and once he has what he wants, he beats the shit out of that poor kid. Sometimes even kills him. Andrea, it happened to me once my dad went to this place. Please, don’t do that to this kid.”

“You think he’d fare better with a father in prison? In solitary? Miguel…” Andrea said with a sigh. “I know what you mean. It happened to me, too. Just like that and it was horrible. Worse than horrible. But Jesse isn’t like that. Meet him and you’ll see that. Talk to Brock about him and you’ll see that.”

“You’d… let me see Brock?” Alvarez ventured quietly. His son. A boy with his face, who looked like his son would have looked if he had gotten to grow up, if he hadn’t been born with that bad liver and had to be left to die.

“Yes. But… Miguel. Please don’t tell him who you are. Not until he’s older. Not until he’s ready. Can you please promise me that?” Andrea asked.  
Alvarez’s heart twisted. 

“Okay,” he promised softly, after what felt like years, after decades. “I promise not to tell him.”

“He’s in the other visiting room. I’ll go get him… and, and Jesse. If you meet him, you’ll see.”

Alvarez both needed to meet the man and never wanted to; what the hell would he say? Even if this man was a horrific person, a cruel person (and hadn’t that happened to Kenny Wangler’s kid, so long ago, his kid had been getting beat up by some asshole boyfriend and word on the block had been that Wangler had had them both killed but that just left the kid with no one…) What could he do about it?

He didn’t reply. Andrea vanished from the room and returned a few minutes later, leading a small boy. He had big brown eyes and black hair. He looked, actually, a lot like Alvarez.

Alvarez stared at him. He didn’t even see the man entering behind them until he let his gaze move up from Brock. That must be Jesse – and hell, he was white. Blonde, even. Eyes as blue as Schillinger’s. Could he ever care for Alvarez’s son? Really love him? He didn’t believe it, not for a second.   
But he didn’t really have time to think about it as Brock shuffled up to the chair, sat down and looked across at him.

“Hi,” Alvarez ventured with a little wave.

“Hi,” Brock offered, very shyly. Alvarez paused, just looking at him, marking the similarities in his face, his skin tone. 

“I’m a friend of your mom’s,” he explained quietly. “She’s told me a lot about you.”

“Really?” Brock asked. He smiled and slowly tilted his head to the side. “Do you live here?”

“Yeah,” Alvarez told him. “I live here. I have for a pretty long time. So anyway. Tell me about you. What grade are you in?”

“First,” Brock replied with a smile. “I’m… gonna start second in the fall.”

“That’s awesome,” Alvarez replied, “You doin’ good in school?”

“Yeah. I’m going to a new school. I like it.”

Alvarez realized with a punch in his gut that, really, he didn’t have anything to talk about with this kid. It was good just to look at him, though. See that he was alive and, it looked like, pretty healthy. That he could smile.

Well, there was one last thing he needed to talk to him about.

“Hey, Brock. Listen. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure,” Brock replied with a smile.

“That guy over there. Jesse? Is he nice to you? Like, really nice? Does he treat you good?”

Brock nodded. 

“I love Jesse.”

“What do you guys do together?”

“We… we play video games. And go to the park. And… and yesterday we went to the zoo,” Brock told him. He shuffled in his spot excitedly. “We go to… to the movies. And eat popcorn.”

Alvarez thought about it. He would have to take Brock at his word, but the look in the kid’s eyes said that it was all true. He’d have to hope that once this guy got what he wanted, once Andrea was his, that he would still be so nice to Brock. 

“All right,” Alvarez told Brock with a smile. “Can I talk to Jesse real quick?” 

“Okay.” Brock walked over and returned, leading the blonde boy by the hand.

“Hey.”

“Hey,” Jesse replied. He didn’t sit. Brock moved back over to Andrea. When he was out of earshot, Alvarez began.

“You wanna be this kid’s dad? I mean… Really?”

Jesse’s smile was nervous but genuine.

“I do.” 

“Okay.” Alvarez looked down at the table. “Tell Andrea I’ll sign the paper. But I swear to God…” He looked up at Jesse, straight in the eyes. “If you hurt him, ever… I will have someone find you and kill you. I swear on my life.”

Jesse nodded.

“If I ever hurt him, I would let you.”

He reached out his hand and shook Alvarez’s. 

“If he ever asks…. Do you want us to tell him?” Jesse ventured.

Alvarez looked away. He thought about his answer for a long time. 

Finally he whispered, “Don’t tell him shit. Let him forget this place exists. Tell him you don’t know anything about me.”


End file.
